Freddy Fazbear Pizza: in the beginning Vol1
by Remix123
Summary: regeneration, pain, and friendship is hard to find when your in a world where things don't make since, and hatred is easy to come across. but can four animatronics come together to face there worse fear, a Nightmare. character's names that are changed: Spencer: golden bonnie


It was just a normal night at Fredbear's Family dinner. It was somewhat warm thanks to the summer heat outside but luckily the cooling systems where on. It was a nice warm place for families and children to run around without a fear of being hurt. Unfortunately you couldn't say the same for below the pizzeria.

Below, past the basement sat a yellow and gold bear with a black top hat, a black bow tie, and almost enchanting brown eyes. He waited, twitching ever so often in the soft leather chair. He was extremely nervous and almost jumped out of his fur when his oldest friend stepped out.

Fredbear got up and rushed over to marionette quickly." W-well? H-how did it go? Was the reanimation a success?" the 19 year old asked and the marionette just nodded.

" it was, but it will take some time before he wakes up." she stated.

Fredbear nodded and suddenly got a worried look." W-was nightmare an issue?" the bear just got a shake of the head.

"No, and besides, he would be crazy coming down here with me. You may go in now." The puppet stated and fredbear walked in quickly and gasped softly at what he saw lying on a bed.

It was a golden bunny. He was thin but his fur looked like his. Around his neck was a purple bowtie and he wore a pair of black dress pants with a purple belt. He had a cute set of buckteeth but cute perky ears. The golden bunny also had a soft blush on his face meaning he was in Fredbears words alive.

Fredbear looked to marionette." W-what's his name?" he asks softly looking back to the bunny pushing the yellow hair out of his face.

The marionette just smiled." As I was reanimating him a name came to me… Spencer…. If you have something better then you should say it…. but I've already placed that name in his mind." The puppet explained and he nodded.

"That name is perfect…" the bear smiled as he gently kissed Spencer's head, the bunny's ears twitching.

" Do you think you can woo him into being your "friend" like you hoped?" the puppet asked and fredbear was caught off guard but just sighed knowing what his friend meant by "friend".

" If he doesn't want to be my lover and boyfriend than that's fine…. All I want more than anything is a friend, someone to talk to…. And if that's all he wishes to be with me then so be it…." The bear stated and in a blink marionette was gone.

The golden bear just sighed pushing the yellow hair out of the bunny's face once again. He wouldn't force a relationship on the bunny. Not now and not ever. He was told by an old voice, one he could no longer remember the face to, the voice having told him if it was meant to be then it would happen.

And currently Fredbear was hoping it was meant to be. He looked up at the clock and sighed it being 5:30. The bear looked down at Spencer and sighed getting up running a hand over one of the long ears. He knew he had to get beck up on stage before the restraint opened at six.

He knew it would be ok to leave the bunny knowing Mari wasn't to far away. But it was more so the fact he didn't want to leave him. But he knew he had to so he took the bunny's hand and kissed it softly and walked away and up the stairs, into the basement, and up those stairs.

He closed the door and locked it with the skeleton key he had found one day and walked down the west hall. Unfortunately he was stopped seeing a black bear in his way. The bear had a bright yellow top hat on, a yellow bow tie, and on his chest two buttons where placed. He was black and his pupils where a white but everything else in hi eyes were black.

"What do you want nightmare?!" Fredbear demanded unhappily.

Nightmare just chuckled and before Fredbear could move the black bear was gone. Fredbear sighed and quickly moved to the stage and relaxed letting the new morning sun shine on him as the sound of children cheering could be heard.

That night once the doors where closed and locked Fredbear relaxed knowing he could be himself now that there where no humans around. The bear rushed down the hall, down the basement steps, and down the hidden ones leading to the room Spencer was in.

He walked threw the door and looked around Mari still being asleep in her box. He smiled softly at the puppet and walk to the door that was labeled reanimation room and stepped in but starred in shock. Spencer was sitting up looking around the room curiously.

As soon as Fredbear had opened the door though the bunny's head turned quickly, a set of beautiful blue eyes starring at him.

Fredbear waved smiling nervously." H-hello, Spencer…. My name is Fredbear." He stated trying to stay cool.

Spencer just looked at him and spoke in a clear calm tone a light blush on his face." H-hello…. W-where am I and how do you know my name?" the 18 year old asked his ears lowering and backing up slightly as Fredbear stepped closer but not to close.

The slightly older bear just smiled." I just do…. And your in a safe place trust me… may I sit down?" he asked.

Spencer wasn't so sure but he just nodded letting the bear sit down on the bed. The bed was soft with crisp clean white sheets. Spencer looked up and blushed finding the yellow and gold bear looking at him.

" Yes?" spencer asked nervously.

Fredbear just blushed." N-nothing…. You have very pretty blue eyes." And with that he got a cute giggle

" Thank you…" he said and made a face as his stomach started to growl.

Fredbear chuckled and sighed." Hold up, I'll get you some pizza and some drink." He stated and got up leaving the room and a very confused Spencer behind.

When he came back he smiled setting the pizza box down and setting the water bottle down. Truth be told they didn't need to eat but it was just a thing that was built into their systems so they could take in any food the kids offered them.

" I wasn't sure what you would like so I got you everything." He explains and opens the box. It was a mixture of every type of pizza there was in the pizzeria.

Spencer looked at it confused and slowly took one and started to eat it.

30 minuets had passed and the whole box was gone and so was the drink. The golden bunny was curled up on his side making quite bunny noises, which made Fredbear want to die over and over again. The bunny's eyes were half open, as he looked up to the golden bear a cute smile on his face.

Fredbear coughed after a few minuets and sighed." I think it's time I told you what goes on around here and why you're here…." He said and Spencer nodded listening to what he had to say.

Fredbear had basically told that before it was Fredbear's family dinner it was marionette's puppet show, and he and himself where reanimated by the puppet. Mari reanimated Spencer so fredbear wouldn't be alone in keeping the dinner in check.

After hearing the explanation Spencer just kind of looked down humming softly debating his options. There was no way he could leave and even if he did try where would he go? He didn't know who he was, or what this nagging thing in the back of his mind was telling him but he just sighed and looked up to fredbear.

"Alright fred… just… will anything bad happen to me?" he asked nervously and the golden bear shook his head.

" No, of coarse not. But…. I do have to warn you about a certain character…. his name is nightmare…. And you can tell it's him when black ooze leaks from the ceilings onto the floor. He basically looks like a walking pile of melted black medal…. but it's creepy considering he still has the basic body type of a bear." He explained.

Spencer froze slightly as he opened his mouth to say something but Fredbear continued." He can also infect you with black ooze turning you into something of nightmares. But the only way for him to infect you is, go figure, he has to kiss ya. But the worse thing is, is while you're a nightmare scaring everyone else…. You witness your worse nightmare…" the bear said softly and spencer shivered.

"W-will I be alright?" he asks softly and fredbear nods.

"Of corse, as long as you stay near me… as long as your with someone it'll be ok…come with me?" he asks holding out his hand.

Spencer looked at the hand for a moment and took it blushing. Fredbear squeezed Spencer's hand softly and helped him into a standing position. The golden bunny instantly fell into the furry chest and sighed trying his best to straighten out his legs. Spencer found it quiet aggravating he couldn't even figure out how to stand.

Fredbear could tell his aggravation from the noises he was making and smiled." Don't push yourself…your systems around fully functioning yet and it'll take a minuet before your equilibrium is straightened again." He says but he was given little attention as Spencer was finally able to stand up but was still leaning into the slightly taller bear.

Fredbear smiled and sighed." When you're ready i'll show you around your new home." He purred and Spencer nodded finally getting his legs right and pulling away from the golden bear.

Fredbear smiled and helped the slightly still unsteady bunny up the secret flight of steps and into the basement. He lead hum up the second staircase and into the pizzeria. Spencer looked around and smiled softly at the bright colors starting to walk on his own until he was on the floor. He looked over to the stage and hummed.

"Where performers?" he asked and fredbear smiled.

"We entertain and throw parties for children, more so birthday parties. Here" He stated handing the bunny a white apron and some type of wooden string instrument.

"What's this for?" Spencer asked confused putting the apron on but looking at the mahogany colored violin the golden bear chuckling at his question.

"Hop on stage and play it, you'll see." He said getting on stage and then helping the bunny on stage.

Spencer looked down at the instrument and hummed. Something inside him told him to just let his fingers move as they wanted to and so he did, and what a beautiful sound that came from the strings. Fredbear watched as Spencer started to loose himself in the music and chuckle as Spencer started to somewhat tap dance.

The bunny did have two sets of plates on his feet that kind of looked like the pads on a bunny's feet but the only difference was he could, if he wanted to, tap dance with them. Fredbear was the same way but the bear found he was to jiggle for it so he chooses not to.

fredbear just let him do as he wished. After the song was over fredbear explained how things were, like how when it was six am the dinner opened and they had to act more kid friendly during the day. After he explained this he asked if the golden bunny had any questions and the bunny nodded blushing.

"Why do I feel this weird pulsing in my chest?" he asked placing his hand over where his heart should be.

fredbear chuckled placing his bigger hand over Spencer's much smaller one."mari calls it "life". It's what gives us life. What gives us and makes us who we are." Fredbear stated taking the golden bunny's hand and kissing it softly."

Spencer blushed hard and nodded." alright…but…. do you have it as well?" he asked nervously.

fredbear nodded." of coarse…I'm here…talking to a vary beautiful bunny." He purred making Spencer blush harder.

Spencer hoped off stage and walked away quickly fred chuckling at his cuteness. Fredbear knew something good and something bad was going to come out of this but he only hopped his happiness wouldn't be taken away from him... at least for a little bit.

(2 years later.)

Spencer smiled softly as he swept the nursery floor. A lot had happened to the past two years. First was fred asking to be his lover which of coarse he said yes, Then Miss puppet asked if he could trust him with the key to the catacombs and of coarse he took the key and has kept it safe ever since.

But over the past six months he had a very serious question to ask the both of his closest friends, and that question was if he could have Miss puppet reanimate some children of there own. After the long year and a half of watching the children run about and there parents seeming so happy with them had made the golden bunny vary depressed.

An now, on the anniversary of his reanimation he was finally going to get the chance. The chance of knowing what it was like to have children of their own. The Puppet had taken four part's of there "life" from both him and fred just in case the reanimation wouldn't take the first few times.

Spencer had found out just two months ago what the little ones would be so at the moment he was fixing up the nursery. Tidying up clothes, sowing blankets, and cleaning bottles and doing each task very quickly. If there was one thing about Spencer that was memorable, it was the golden bunny's speed.

But, like normal he didn't notice his lover standing in the doorway watching him. Spencer had noticed how quiet the bear could be and even called it out by comparing it with the shadows, Shabby the bunny who wasn't to smart, and a real prankster but could sometimes shock you with his sudden spurts of genus.

But the shadow he compared his lover to most was Adam the shadow bear. The black and gray bear could sneak up on you and follow you around for like 6 hours without being noticed or spotted. Spencer had no issues with the shadows, and the shadows where always looking out for him and where so nice.

But the bot he had yet to meet, and really didn't want to meet was nightmare. The thought of meeting a bot that looked like he was melting scared him and the thought of something like that getting near his children scared him even more. He shivered and jumped as a set of gold arms wrapped around his stomach and a deep sexy tone whispered.

"It's me…." Fredbear purred in the golden bunny's ear making Spencer shiver for a whole other reason than fear.

Spencer smiled softly at his lover's signature line and giggled looked back at him tapping his nose it making a squeak." Not right now…"he purred as fredbear rubbed his nose.

"How many times have I told you not to do that? It doesn't hurt but it's still annoying." He said pouting but smiled softly as Spencer kissed him softly and pulled back smiling.

"Alright…I'm sorry…. But sometimes you make it to easy." he chuckled and leaned into the golden bear. Fredbear smiled and held his lover close letting the thin bunny nuzzle into his furry chest and relax.

"Can we bring the little one's up here now?" Spencer asked calmly looking up at fred.

The golden bear hummed and nodded." Let's go talk to Mari…"

Spencer nodded and let his lover lead him out of the secret room in the basement and down into the catacombs, where behind a secret door the marionette was hidden. The puppet at the moment was doing her very best to get everything cleaned up before the couple arrived.

The four little forms that Spencer was talking about were currently laid on the bed wrapped up in blankets. The first form looked like a chicken, yellow body, and orange feet and beck. She was wrapped up in a pink blanket, and for her the reanimation had taken very well on the first try. She had a piece of fredbear's "life" in her chest.

The chicken had started to twitch and squirm, which meant she had already been reanimated, and she could feel. The next was a red fox, with an orange red tummy, snout and inner ears. The fox was wrapped in a brown blanket. The reanimation for him had actually taken a second try but he still had fredbear's life within his body.

The little red fox's ears had started to twitch which meant all he needed now was to wake up. The next was a little brown bear, with a light brown tummy and snout. He was wrapped up in a black blanket. His reanimation was a bit weird but it did take.

His ears and snout where twitching slightly meaning he was going to wake shorty after the chicken. The last was a purple bunny. He had a light purple stomach and snout but the marionette was actually kind of worried about him. She had to use all four of the life's Spencer had given her but none of them wanted to take. Eventually it did but the purple bunny still hadn't moved or even twitched since it took and that was currently making the puppet nervous.

The bunny was wrapped in a red blanket and the puppet walked over looking over the four paying most attention to the purple bunny. She looked up as the two love birds walked in. she smiled and sighed.

"I'm guessing you're here for the little ones." She stated in a very British accent.

Spencer nodded and walked over, and smiling softly rubbing a finger over the chickens cheek and sighed looking up at the puppet.

" Miss puppet…can I take them to the nursery?" Spencer asked looking up at her and she nodded.

"Alright… but I have to keep the bunny for a bit longer." She said and spencer frowned looking at the purple bunny.

Spencer walked over and picked up the small bunny and held him close. Fredbear looked over his lover's shoulder to see the small bunny that currently wasn't moving. Spencer nuzzled the little bunny and sighed laying him down gently. He looked up at the female puppet and shivered slightly.

"Miss puppet…will he be ok if we leave him here?" The golden bunny asked and she nodded.

"If he starts moving I'll call one of you down." she said and spencer nodded picking up the small chicken and fox as fredbear picked up the bear.

The couple moved to go to the nursery and as soon as the door shut the puppet walked over to a rope and pulled it." Shabby! Adam! I need you assistance!" she called up a long tube and two forms appeared next to her. One was that of a black and gray bear while the other looked like a gray and black bunny.

"whatcha need strips?!" shabby asked cheerfully as the bear rolled his eyes.

"I need you two, to watch him and contact me if he moves. I need to go check on the secret projects." She states and Adam groaned.

"Marionette! How many times have I told you! We are not babysitters!" he growled but frowned realizing the puppet was gone.

Shabby walked over and smiled softly rubbing one of the ears of the purple bunny and sighed. The bunny had to admit he was a little cutie. Adam walked over and looked at the little bunny and has a very unnoticeable smile. His only weakness was new reanimations. More so if they where based off of human children.

Up in the nursery in the basement part of the pizzeria Spencer had already laid the three little one's down but was watching the now wiggling chicken, which he had named Chica after there little word play game him and fredbear were doing on there way up the stairs. Fredbear had named the other two. The red fox was named foxy after a rhyme game with the word poky.

His lover had also named the brown bear; the name being freddy after the nickname Spencer had given him. Fredbear was currently sitting in the rocking chair as spencer started to move away cleaning up a bit more and writing there names on the cribs.

Spencer jerked his head up as one of them started to cry as he rushed over and picked up a crying chica. Fredbear was up quickly and over to his partner trying to comfort the small feathered crying form. Spencer shivered and rocked her gently.

"shhh little one. It's ok. Your fine." He said in a soothing tone rubbing her back.

Chica slowly calmed down nuzzling into Spencer's chest cutely as foxy started to move about and get fussy. Fredbear chuckled and walked over picking up the little fox and holding him close.

"Hey there little pirate…what's the matter?" he purred as both foxy's and chica's stomachs started to growl.

Spencer giggled and walked over to a drawer and started to make pizza flavored baby formula with one hand adding cold bottled water to it and tossed the red bottle to fred who started to feed the hungry fox, Spencer sitting down in his rocking chair feeding chica from her orange bottle.

Eventually fredbear handed foxy over to Spencer to pick up a calm freddy. Spencer chuckling at his calmness.

"Wow! Looks like he's going to be our calm little one." he giggle and after a few minuets sighed looking at the empty crib. Fredbear walked over and kissed his lovers forehead.

"He'll be awake soon." He said calmly and Spencer nodded.

(4 weeks later.)

Over the four weeks everything had went as planed. The small bunny had woken up and his name had been deemed as bonnie. He was a bit clumsy but it was ok. Right now spencer was curled up on his, and fredbear's charging bed. The charging beds where placed in a separate hidden room so they could recharge.

Spencer was at his weakest considering he couldn't see and all he could do was feel. He felt something warm and fuzzy against his back and shivered.

"Fred?" Spencer asked softly and had a rough clawed hand go over his snout and a deep voice whisper.

"No…. why would I be that sorry excuse for a bear?" nightmare purred and bit into Spencer's ear making him whimper in pain trying to thrash but was held in a tight grip.

Nightmare smirked licked up the back of Spencer's neck making the golden bunny's eyes well with red tears. Nightmare smirked and bit down causing blue liquid to leak out of the bite wounds. The black bear had been waiting and planning for a long while now, and all of it was paying off.

But even nightmare knew his lover would be back to check on the gold bunny so nightmare left a note on the bed and the two characters disappeared. Fredbear was currently talking to David Schmidt. More so just talking to the human.

David was telling him about how his son was about to finish collage in a few months and he was trying his best to help in with stuff. Fredbear nodded and hummed.

"What about your daughter victoria?" he asked and David sighed.

"She's…. changed in a why since her mom died. She… dyed her hair purple…she wares purple and black clothing and makeup and truth be told…. she's gotten violent with mike for no reason quiet a few times." He said and flipped threw the camera's and fredbear gasped.

"go back to left hall! Cam A3!" he said in somewhat of a panic.

The red head nodded and flipped it back and fredbear growled running out the door leaving a very confused David behind. Fredbear ran down the hall and into the secret charging room and looked around finding spencer gone. He ran over and picked up the not and looked it over. His eyes got wider as he ran back out the door and ran to the catacombs were mari was doing what she normally did, which was read.

Fredbear almost busted the door down as mari jumped slightly.

"What tha-! Fredbear! What's wrong?!" she asked and fredbear handed her the note as she read it aloud.

"To the sorry excuse for a bear and my brother, I have something that's very important to you. If you ever want to see him again, you will come and find me, or I may not want to turn him into a nightmare…. But use him for other…things." Fredbear growled and looked at the marionette.

"What are we going to do!?" he asked extremely angry and extremely panicked. The puppet just hummed and sighed.

"Do as he says… for now. If anything truly bad happens…I'll use my special power to get your little one's aged up and David up to date." She stated and he sighed and nodded. Mari alerted Shabby and Adam to come along and the four started off threw the catacombs.

When the character's got there nightmare was standing in the middle of a huge dome like room. No one spoke as Fredbear and Nightmare stared each other down. Everything seemed to move in slow motion after that as both bears charged at each other. Fredbear's eyes had turned from there normal brown to nothing but a black eye with a white pupil in the center.

Mari frowned and watch as the two started to fight ferociously. She turned and looked at the two shadows.

"Shabby! Adam! Keep an eye on them! I need to go find Spencer!" the two shadows nodded as she took off, She teleported into a large tube high above the fight and started to walk looking around.

She avoided nasty dripping water following the black sludge that would most likely lead her to the pore golden bunny. She eventually found him and her life dropped at the sight. Spencer was strung up most of his suit destroyed. His pants where torn directly below the knee.

One of his ears where torn while the other broken. His buckteeth where chipped and one of his arms the suit was torn from the wrist while the other was torn from the elbow. Blue liquid was leaking from under the metal meaning something was forcing it out and the right half of his hair was black.

The left leg on his suit was torn off and on his abdomen was a huge burn mark showing off his inner systems, them having scorch marks on them as well. Mari cut the bunny down her fingers glowing white. She picked him up and when she teleported back to the battle and when she got there anger arose in ever metal part of her body.

Fredbear looked horrible and so did Adam. Mari had not wanted to do this but she knew she had too. She laid spencer down and crossed her legs and started saying weird things her hands doing different motions. Nightmare sinced the spell and took off after her but as soon as he pinned her everyone had disappeared.

(7 year later.)

David sighed as he led his boss into the basement so he could see his finished projects.

"I'm still very sorry someone stole the other character." He said looking over his shoulder.

"You just better hope these new one's you've built are functional, or your out of the job." he huffed and david nodded.

The red head walked into an old room and turned on the light so his boss could see the four figures. One was a red fox, another was a yellow chicken, the other was a purple bunny, and the last was a brown bear. His boss looked them over humming softly.

"Do they have names?" he asked looking over to david and he nodded.

"Yeah, the fox is foxy, the chicken is chica, the bunny is bonnie, and the bear is Freddy fazbear." He explained and the owner nodded.

"Freddy fazbears pizza…that is going to be what I'm going to rename the restaurant." He stated and walked out.

David let out a sigh of relief and looked to the four characters and gave a sad sigh. He hadn't built them, that's for sure and he wasn't sure how they'd react when he'd turn their systems on. These four were going to be the new face for fredbears family dinner and he only hopped they would act like their life givers.

Shabby had told him before he disappeared, they already knew what they where and who they were but it still worried him. The grey and black bunny had not told him a thing except Mari had done something to stop nightmare, for now but didn't go into detail.

He sighed and put each one of the robotic characters on a wheeling cart and moved them on stage. He pulled a key Fredbear had given him from his pocket and placed a chain threw the hole in the key and slid it around the purple bunny's neck as instructed by fredbear before he disappeared.

He turned on all there systems and their bodies jerked slightly. After that he left without another word or breath. It had been a weird 20 years of his life him now being a good 48 years old. He had seen so much but he knew it was almost retirement time for him and his son would have to take over. Someone would have to watch these guys.

David sighed and got into his car driving away from his home away from home. Over the next year or so news articles had come out about how fredbear's family dinner had a new name and how the new characters where working better than the old one's. david knew this peace wouldn't last as his son walked in showing him he was the new night guard for Freddy Fazbear's pizza.


End file.
